Hell in Paradise
by PZKiller7777
Summary: Dead Island story. need reviews will add more once i have more reviews. :)
1. Prologe

Prologe:(in a narrators pov)

The fun begins when the 2 groups of people are at a party. Sam B is up on stage singing his most popular song, "who do you voodoo bitch" Purna is having fun with some ladies in the audiance. Also Rebecca, Kaley, Sarah, and Kyle are helping Xian with delivering drinks to people, they don't work there, but Xian is a good friend of theirs also Xian's boss doesn't care, so they figured what the hell we will pass 'em out as Xian makes 'em. Now as for are next 2 people well there is ... Matt he is on the floor passed out drunk, and as for Logan well he is being a jerk to people, what else was new for him when he gets alcohol in him he is a nightmare. Richard Hoffman, Richard Hummel, and Josh they are busy helping a security guard with some jackwagon who was harrassing a nice lady, so they were escorting him to his room when all of a sudden he knocked them down, and took off after another security guard, and started biting him like no tomorrow, "I need back up, and a medic", Josh yelled into his radio. At that moment Hoffman, and Josh both drew their guns, and warned the man to back off of the gaurd, but he snarled and got up shrieked and ran at them, Hoffman, and Josh fired simutainiously a fired into his head. As they did this Rebecca attended to the guard cleaning him up the best she could. They looked at each other, and then they looked at Hummel." We need to put this place on lock down", Hoffman, Hummel and Josh both agreed , " and we need to get the others to a safe location" , Josh added. After that they all found, and, or fashioned weapons.


	2. Act I Chapter 1

Act I: Chapter 1 (my POV)

As our night of terror continued, I thought what was happening, and how worried I am about Rebecca,and what could happen to her, and the others. It didn't help that she didn't even want to get on the boat to come here. It took a lot of convincing, but I finally talked her into it by bringing Kyle and Matt with us, and the fact that its my boat we took to get here helped. I just remembered our friend Jersey is coming to Binoi at 3:30pm, that's when it hit me. "Oh shit" , I yelled out ,"We have to get to the docks in time, to get to Jersey, and make sure she don't get swamped by the infected!". "All right you heard the man , arm your selves, and lets whoop some ass!" Hoffman said loudly . I thought to myself about how I wish I could warn her, but I can't there is a storm coming in, and it is causing radio interference so we only can use walkie talkies to talk to each other, but it won't work for her boat radio. Damn it!. We made it out of the hotel, and tried to get ahold of the others,(Sam B, Xian, Pruna, and Logan), but nothing just silence, before they left the hotel they said they were going to the life guard tower to see if its safe, and if there is any other way off this island safely. " We are going to the life guard tower, and see if are friends made it there ok maybe they can help us fight these freaks", I said to the team. As we were getting ready I pulled Rebecca aside to see if she was ok, and I told her I was sorry about all of this, and she smiled at me, and said. "I'm alright, everything will be ok." I loved how she was so sure about everything. I leaned towards her, and kissed her, she smiled at me as I backed away from her. Next we started are journey to the life guard tower. As we were walking I thought. "Ok its too quiet," and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Stop. Dont move, or make a sound." I said to the group. I listened... nothing not even a bird was cherping the silence was unnatural, and sure as shit we all heard the shriek of the infected, at that moment Hoffman pulled out his metal bat, Hummel drew his cross bow , and pulled out my machete, and we told the others to go hide in a near by car. " Lets kill 'em and leave no survivors!"We all said simultainiously. We hacked them up, and smashed there skulls in. " Uhh its everywhere," I said, and afterwards laughed about it. I walked over to the car the others hid in. As I opened the door Rebecca jumped out, and hit me with her cast iron frying pan. " Ouch, babe what was that for?" I asked sarcasticly, with a slight smerk. She gasped, and said. " Omg I'm so sorry hun I thought you were something else." As she said this I finally noticed the red medic symbol she wore around her neck. "Don't worry I'm fine I have had worse. Its safe for now so lets get to the light house" I said to her. We walked for another 4mi, and thats when we finally got to the life guard tower. We ran in the minute we saw the others. We began helping them get the place fortified, I looked down at my watch to find its 3:05pm "Oh shit we got to get moving" , I yelled," we have to get Jersey." Thank god I got the truck going again that was here it was bad, but it atleast runs, and will get us there, and back faster. As I jumped in the drivers seat I looked on the seat next to me, and saw that there was a .44 magnum and a 12 gauge shotgun, and 2 boxes of shells and 2 boxes of .44 rounds, and attached to that was a note. "Josh, be safe, I love you so much, remeber you aren't invincible. I am not a gun person, but here are some weapons I found in that car we hid in. Just please come back to me.  
Love you, Rebecca~"  
As I read her note I thought to myself. "I will be back, I won't leave you I love you too." Hoffman, and Sarah jumped in. Sarah looked at me, and said sternly. "Im going." "ok", I replied. I pealed out of there. I said to my self, "I hope I get back before she wakes up, she didn't want me to go but I have to so I can make sure Jersey gets here safely."


	3. Act I Chapter 2

Hell in Paradise- Act I ch.2

We were at the boat docks around 3:26pm. "Any second now", I said. We was standing around there waiting for another 5min (3:31pm), when Jersey finally showed up. "Sorry, wanted to be Fashionably late" , Jersey said. Before anyone could laugh we all heard the shriek of the Infected. "Run! Get to the truck!" , I yelled. "Holy shit!, there is definately more then 5 like last time.", Hoffman said. We ran to the truck jumped in, Jersey through her things in the back with Hoffman, and Sarah. "HANG ON!" I said while slamming the truck into 4wheel drive, and popped it in gear. " YEAAAH!", Sarah and Hoffman said. "You two need mental help." I said to them, as I ran over 6 of those freaks. We were on are way back when I clipped this wierd looking thing saying, "Heelpp mee!" BOOOOMMM! " Wtf was that", Hoffman yelled, " IDK but im glad we are ok", Sarah said. We got back to the life guard tower at 4:45pm. I almost got there before Rebecca woke up. She was pissed I left without telling her, but happy to see we were all ok. Jersey ran up to her, and hugged her. I walked up to her hugged her,then kissed her, and apologized to her for leaving. "I don't mean to interupt, but does anyone mind explaing WTH is going on?" Jersey asked in a serious, but confused tone. I walked Rebecca, and Jersey into the room that I had Rebecca lay down at. I grabed a chair, and sat across from Jersey, and Rebecca, they sat on the couch in front of me. Jersey took it quiet well when I explained that we are on a zombie infected island, and we can't get off by boat, and we have to figure out a way to get a plane, or helicopter, or something like that, also these damn zombies have many forms, and they are increasing. Hoffman yelled for me so I walked out, and left Jersey, and Rebecca to sit, and talk. "Yeeess?", I asked, "Is that another one of those things that we hit on the way here?" He asked handing me binoculars. I looked through and holy shit it was. "Damn it! It is another one." I said to him. "Hummel?, can you shoot that thing with a bolt for me?" I asked him, as I did he aimed, and fired. BOOOMM! "We'll call those things suiciders, and those big slow muscle heads Thugs, the normal ones walkers, and those nasty ones we'll continue calling the infected." Hoffman said. Hummel, Sarah, and I agreed. I walked back to where Rebecca was at, and I walked over to her, she stood up, and I hugged her, and held her close to me. We sat down on the couch where Jersey was sitting, and she leaned in and bit me, she sat back up to make sure I knew she was still her and not a zombie trying to eat me then we started kissing, and she started ripping my vertical striped shirt off of me," I told you that I was gunna do this to this shirt", she said as she ripped the sleeves so my arms would be free from the shirt. We began kissing again and then we went to sleep. It was like 8:30pm when she let out a yawn, and I leaned towards her and kissed her and told her. "You should get some sleep", "Not unless your my pillow" She said so sweetly. "I have no argument there", I replyed to her. I layed back and she cudded me and layed her head on my chest above my heart and it took maybe 5min for us to fall asleep. It was like 12:00pm(noon) when I woke and saw Rebecca was no longer in my arms she was up,and getting dressed. She looked me in the eyes and smiled." Morning sunshine", She said. "Morning, hunny." I replyed. She stood there, and looked at me, and then at the remains of my shirt which were scattered all over the floor." Sorry about..." I cut her of with a kiss, and told her." Don't worry about it I wore that shirt and wanted you to do that to it, its ok." I said than leaned in, and kissed her again, "So you wore that shirt so I could shred it?" she asked with a smile." Yes." I said with a smile back. "JOSH GET YOUR ASS UP WE ARE BURNING DAY LIGHT!" Hoffman yelled. It completely sliped my mind that we have to go get the Armored car to punch a hole through that pile up in the tunnel leading to the city of Moresby. "Fuck, I have to go get the Armored car." I said. " You mean we have to go get the armored car." Rebecca said. "Wait what?" I asked. "I'm going with you and thats final. Y ou may need medical attention,and that is my job." She replyed. " Ok, fine I just dont want you to get hurt ok." I told her. She nodded. I got up, and redressed, and put on my Militaryoutfit Hoffman left for me. When I looked over, and saw she had an identical uniform on as mine, and I thought."Really Hoffman?" I smiled. We slipped on, and laced up our boots, and grabed our weapons, and Rebecca grabbed her medical kit, then we walked out. I told Hoffman that me, and Rebecca are going to the hotel to get the truck. I jumped up front leaned over, and unlocked the door let Rebecca in, and we drove to the hotel... 


	4. Act 1 Chapter 3

Act I Ch.3Hell in Paradise

I stopped outside the hotel gate and said," I think we should leave this truck here, and once we have the armored car, one of us will drive it and the other will drive this"."Ok", Rebecca replyed. We got out of the pickup and grabbed our weapons and she grabbed her med-kit, just in case. "My medic", I thought. We got past all the walkers, but ar the entrence there was a Thug. "Son of a Bitch", I wispered. Rebecca looked at the the lock pad on the door. She pointed out to me that it was lit up red and said locked. We looked around for the card to see maybe if it was on the ground nope it was in the Thugs back pocket, "of corse!", I said looking back at Rebecca. I ran up to the Thug and swung my machete as hard as i could and cut its arm off it roared and swung its other arm and hit me. "Oh shit", I said as it hit me and sent flying back to the ground, " owww shit!", I yelled in pain. Rebecca ran up to the Thug and caved its head in with the edge of her frying pan. "DIIEE!", she yelled as she did this. Once it had dropped down to the ground with a huge thud she grabbed the card and ran over to me. "What's wrong?, What is hurt?", she asked sweetly. "It's my leg, I landed on it wrong and popped my knee out of place.", I said to her, " Ok hold on, lets see, ok... this is gunna hurt.", she said sincerlly as she popped my knee back in place. "AHHH!... omg you wasn't kinding, that fucking hurt, but I am glad I have you here to put me back together" I said. She helped me up off the ground and thanked her for her help, I leaned in and kissed her and we then made are way into the hotel. Once we got in we herd a security gaurd say,"Hey! Who are you?, I can see you through the cammras", through the hotels P.A. system and also told us to meet him in by the elevator shaft. We made are way there and when we got there he told us,"you help my partner Ken and I will help you get to the garage", we agreed and jump 4ft down and landed on the top of the elevator, I pried the emergency hatch open and jumped down and then signaled Rebecca to jump down she did and I caught her so she wouldn't fall, I am always worried about her more then my self. We opened the elevator doors to find a horde of walkers and infected waiting for us and of corse it wouldn't be a complete set with out a few thugs. "DIEEE!", Rebecca and I screamed as we killed every last one of those S.O.B.'s. There had to have been at least 50 of them freaks maybe more but they chose the wrong couple to try and eat. We herd some monning and it was Ken he hid in a closet to get away but he was in such bad shape Rebecca knew he was gone but she refused to give up, thats my girl, I thought I love how she never gives up. "Hunny...", I said as I put my hand on her shoulder ,"NO!", she screamed at me, "Hunny, you tryed there's nothing more you can do", I said sincerlly. "I..can't, no... I must save him.", she said begining to cry. "Sweety it's ok I had a good run and you tryed to help." Ken said with a smile. "I am gunna give you some morphine, to help the pain go away", Rebecca said, "Thankkk...youu..." Ken said with his last breath. "Come here.", I said pulling her close to me, I hugged her tight, and Leaned in and kissed her to help her feel better. "I couldn't save him... I let him dow...",I stopped her, I put my finger on her lips to quite her. "You didn't let him down, He knew that it was his time and he is thankful for your help and ...", she kissed me, "Ok, and I don't want to sound impaitent but, we better get moving before the others start worrying about us." Rebecca told me grabbing my hand and pulling me to the security office. When we got there we found the place to have a dozen infected they were attracted to the office from all to security equipment it was loud. I told Rebecca to sneak up to the door once I have their attention. That plan was not able to happen the infected saw us and we ran at them and I killed 2 of them and Rebecca jumped on my back and I boosted her up high and she came down on ones head and sprang up and knocked the head off another. I swung my machete and killed 1 more and turned around to find one of the infected hand knock Rebecca down and unconcious. "NOOOO!, you can't have her the last 7 of them freaks turned looked at me and ran at me and in a tight bunch, "Oh bad move",I said, click, boom. I fired my shot gun into that group and blew them all in half. I ran over to Rebecca and lightly shook her and she woke and then grabbed my neck. "Hunny, Its me. Josh", I told her choking a little bit. "Omg I'm so sorry I thought you was one of them", she said rubbing her head. "You ok?", I asked, "Yeah I got Cracked on the head by one of them freakazoids", she told me, I kissed her head and picked her up off the floor and went in the office the gaurd immediatly handed us the keys and told us to take the armored car. "That was are plan", I told him. We made are way down to the garage and found the armored car was surrounded by 4 walkers, 1 Thug, and 1 infected. "Thats it I've had it!" I said pulling out my .44 magnum and fired all 6 shots into all the fleash eaters. We jumped in and I drove the armored car to the gate got out and told Rebecca to drive the Armored car and I will drive the pickup. She slid over to the drivers seat and I looked at her as I started up the pickup and thought, "wow she looks like a total bad ass in that big armored car she's driving". We got to the road that led to the life gaurd tower and I Radioed her and told her lets race. We stopped and roled down are windows ,"your on! First on there has to sleep naked",Rebecca said to me smiling and blushing, "Ok, deal", said back, we roled up the windows and I counted down over the radio. "3...,2...,1..., GO!", She slammed the gas and was gone and I was right on her tail. "almost,there", I said to my self. I slammed it into third a gunned it I almost past her when she hit a pole and knocked it into my driving space. I slammed the brakes and she pulled a head and I lost I slammed it into reverse and then slammed into first and then skiped second and put it right into third and I got there. "I am shocked, I beat you and that means I have to sleep naked." she said giggling. "yep your the winner.", I said , We began planning and then went to bed, "I said winner has to sleep naked, I ment it.", Rebecca said as she came into the room unclothed she layed down next to me. I sat up and took my shirt off, " I felt it would be more fair that I took my shirt off so the loser has to do something to", I told her laying back down and then holding her close to me. I woke up at midnight to Rebecca screaming, I shook her, "Hunny, wake up, it's just a bad dream", I said, "AAAHhh, omg, I uh uh I was being eaten alive.", She said to me crying. I hugged her and held her close to me. "Damn hunny your like Ice.", I said. I got up and picked her up off the floor and I sat on the couch and had Rebecca lay on top of me so she could warm up. I grabbed a blanket and covered us up. "oooh, your sooo, warm can I stay here a while and stay toasty", she said smiling I leaned down and kissed her. "Yes you can I would love to hold you and warm you up", I said, " and I will be here to make sure all those bad dreams go away, I promise you this I am never leaving you and I will never let any of those things hurt you, your not on the menu only a big ass machete." I told her as we interlocked are hands together. We sleep soundly for about another 8hrs and we was up as 8:00-8:30am. We had to finish are plans maybe we should ask the others for help, for some ideas... 


	5. Act 1 Chapter 4

Act 1 Ch.4

Rebecca and I were having a troubles thinking of what all to do to the armored car, so we asked Jersey and Kyle for help. They had no problem giving a hand. With all are minds working together we had blueprints drawn up and ready. "Ok we are done and I have a question, how are we going to do all this?", Rebecca asked me. "Well, there's a mechanic down by the docks, Earl, I know him and his daughter Jin, but that is not the problem.", I said with a concerned look, "The real problem is the horde of 80+ Infected down there, we are gunna need some weapons and some explosives.", I continued. "Explosives?", Rebecca asked real worried. "Yes babe, Explosives, No problem can't be solved without the proper application of explosives." I said to her with a slight smile. "Oh Jesus. Just promise me that you wont blow off you hand.", she said to me. I grinned, "Damn it, no fun... Ok fine I wont blow off mmmmyyyy hand, I will blow the infected SKY HIGH!", I said laughing a little bit. "Ok then can I help.", Rebecca said giggling at me. "Yes, but just don't hurt your self", I told her seriously. "Yes mom.", she said to me sticking her toung out. "Don't tempt me." I said smart ass like. "Later ok, like tonight." She said to me."Ooo, can't wait, I hate to be a party pooper but we has to get this tank built", I said. We got all a gear and equipment ready and loaded into the Armored car and Rebecca choose to ride with my crazy ass, I tend to scare her with my driving which who could blame her I drive around 90 turns doing 50mph. "Why do you want to ride with me and my crazy driving", I asked her. "I feel safer now knowing that your crazy driving is going to be what keeps us safe and takes out the maximum number of those freaks posible.", she told me sweetly. "Oh, ok, uh wow shocked a lil bit, but lets role." I said and then started up the pickup and we began are trip to the boat docks. On are way there I saw something was bothering Rebecca. "Whats wrong hunny?" I asked her with kindness and concern. "I am ... I am just worried about what is going to happen once we get there, promise me your not going to leave me alone when we get there you stay with me and not try being Mr. Invincable ok, I don't want to lose you and have you become one of them.", she said starting to cry. "Don't cry hunny, ok and if I was going to become one of them, I would have by now don't you think same with Hoffman, Hummel, and you to same with Sarah, we have all been at least been scratched by them." I said to her begining to cry myself I felt her pain just as I always have. We stop 3mi up the road and decided to plan are attack. When I got out Hoffman saw us and asked us whats wrong. I told him its nothing we just had a sad thought and we are ok now. "We are going to need a destraction", Kyle said looking at Matt."NO HELL NO YOU ARE NOT SENDING THAT BOY TO BE BAIT." Rebecca yelled at Kyle. " Ok, ok jezz sorry kidding relax", Kyle said. "OH shit" I thought, "Rebecca come here don't worry I will go with him and hummel will too, us three are the fastest and who is more distracting than Matt." I said grinning, " good point. ok Just promise me you all will come back in one piece." she said. "We will, all three of us, damn I wish I had a rifle with a silencer and scope." Matt grinned after I said that he walked back to the armored car, he climbed into the back and then came out with my Military grade assult rifle and then my bag with all my attachments. "You little SHIT! you took that out of our house you theif gimmy that." I said as I snatched it out of his hands, "and knock that smile off your face." I said with a smerk. Matt, Hummel and I took off up the hill and found a good high point and I began popping off rounds and killing as many of them things as possible and had hummel and matt throwing bombs down at them. I herd a sound come up from behind I stoped shooting and drew my magnum and was aimed and I saw Rebecca come running up yelling "there making a run for it", "What ? no wait a sec", I said as I dropped down and grabbed my rifle stood up and looked through the scope. I searched and found a suicider and Rebecca pointed it out before I said anything. "Is that a walking bomb?", she asked. "Basicly, yes it is and its very dangerous, but I wouldn't think the Infected would run from it.", I said. I fired a round at it. KaBoom. "Jesus Christ, was not expecting it to explode like that", Rebecca said. "Yeah that was a bit more explosive then usual" I said. I told Matt and Hummel to run on ahead and meet with the others as I packed up my rifle and removed the attachments. "Hunny, I have to apologize, I am sorry for all this and all that I've put you through, I just wanted you to have a good time and all this shit happens, Im really sor...", Rebecca stopped me, "shhh. Don't do this to your self this is not your fault at all", she told me, as she looked up at me and then kissed me. "Ok, well we has to get moving or the others are going to suspect something happened to us." I said. We began walking back to the truck and Rebecca tripped over a root that was sticking out of the ground, "ouch", she said, "are you ok" I asked with great concern. "I'm fine hunny", she said as she feel back down. "Let me look, ohh, looks like you has a twisted ankle, we are gunna have to Ice it and try and keep weight off it." I said to her as I leaned down and picked her up off the ground. I carried her back to the truck and I helped her in. As I went to get in I smacked my head into the roof."Ouch, son of a Bitch, that hurt, god damn it." I yelled in pain and ennouence. "Wow, I barely complained, and now let me take a look.", she said smerking. "well... ok... but, fine, you win and your able to deal with pain better and my head has been taking a beating the past few days.", I said. "See told you that you wasn't indestructable.", she said as I started up the truck. I nodded and smiled at her. We drove down to the garage and took out the walkers pounding on the door trying to get in, and then knocked and I asked Earl if I could have him turn this armored car into a Tank. He let us in and agreed. They began constructing and tunning the motor, I step outside and Rebecca followed and Hoffman decided to join us. "Its noisy as hell in there" hoffman said, "yeah it is" Rebecca said agreeing. We sat outside for about 30min. and then we herd the infected scream, I rushed Rebecca into the garage and then blocked the door shut from the out side, "shes gunna be pissed when I open up that door." I said as I tossed Hoffman a crowbar from the back end of my truck. I grabbed my shotgun, and machete, I then found a Baseball bat that Hoffman would love. I tossed it to him. The infected was all around us it seemed to never end. They was coming out of the wood works. "Fuck you all, Die you ugly ass flesh eating mother Fuckers.", Hoffman yelled out. I fired my shot gun and all of a sudden the group of infect I shot into they flew backwards slamming into the ground limbs flying off. "Holy Shit" I said," thank you Rebecca I know you had something to do with this" I thought to myself. I kept firing and launching them freaks back till I was out of rounds in my gun and then started killing with my machete. We was almost over welmed when a grenade dropped down. "GET DOWN" I yelled diving behind cover. KABOOM. "Get your asses up here", Rebecca yelled. "We can't they broke the ladder.", I yelled up. I got up and found only 6 infecteced was standing. I grabed a couple shells from my pocket loaded them in and fired them off killing the last of them. I looked up and saw Rebecca was gone, I walked over to the door and unblocked it and then as I walked in wham, "you asshole.", Rebecca yelled at me, "Ok, I deserved that." I said as Rebecca wrapped her arms around me and began crying. "I'm sorry I didn't want them to hurt you", I said to her, "I know but you can't do that to me you can't ok, Promise me." She said. "Ok I promise", I said leaning down to her and kissed her to make sure she knew I was telling the truth. We went to get into open up are now to be called Tank but it was locked Earl had them."Need something , well you have to do something for me , I need you to take my daughter Jin with you I soon wont be the right state of mind." Earl said. "No Im not leaving you Dad No." Jin said. "hunny, Hunny you need to go with them I dont want to hurt you, ok, You go with them and live your life, I love you." Earl said handing us the keys and then locking him self in the back room. "Its ok sweetheart it's ok come with us." Kaley said. We got everyone ready to go and we hauled ass out of there. On the way to the tunnel Rebecca leaned in towards me and layed her head on me and I smiled she went to sleep. Once we got to the tunnel I woke Rebecca up and told her we was about to bash through that pile up. We smashed through and began are way to the city... 


End file.
